


Бес хвоста

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), jagressive



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forest Sex, Healing, M/M, Poetry, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Smut, Tails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagressive/pseuds/jagressive
Summary: Полминуты спустя мужики, конечно, осмелели и стали обсуждать пришлого вполголоса. Даже не будь у Геральта обостренного слуха, он и так знал бы, о чем они говорят.— Хвост-то у него неспроста отрублен, — бубнил над элем дородный крестьянин с бобриным хвостом, — эт чтоб никто характера его не знал. Так им всем делают в ихом там замке. Потому что обычно ж как — только у дитя хвостик поотрос, все уж нрав его знают: кто силён как бык, какая девка как кошка своевольная…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Бес хвоста

В зале таверны было настолько тепло и хорошо по сравнению со скверной осенней погодой снаружи, что Геральт чуть не улыбнулся. В каминах потрескивал хворост, пахло горячей едой и элем, посетители дружно горланили веселую песню, в такт хлопая ладонями по столу и повторяя за менестрелем припев.

_Знать, пора остановиться,  
Раз ответ был ведьмой дан:  
Нет, девица не лисица,  
Просто ты, дружок, баран!  
_

Вообще Геральт людей не любил, но в этот раз компания была не такой уж противной — в основном зажиточные крестьяне, приехавшие на ярмарку, никаких заносчивых аристократов или военных. Все были сыты, в меру пьяны и явно рады, что смогли укрыться от мерзкого дождя за окном.

— _Нет! Девица! Не! Лисица! Просто-ты-дружок-баран!_ — проорали все в последний раз и обратили, наконец, внимание на необычного гостя в дверях.

Геральт сделал три шага вперед и безо всякого энтузиазма обернулся единожды вокруг своей оси, демонстрируя окружающим короткий обрубок на месте хвоста. Ненавистное традиционное приветствие, но и этого не сделать было бы уж совсем невежливо. Может, даже чревато последствиями. Не то чтоб он боялся, что крестьяне сейчас пойдут на него с вилами, но устал и хотел просто спокойного вечера без ненужных конфликтов.

Среди присутствующих, естественно, не нашлось храбрецов сказать что-то вслух, и ведьмак молча прошел к свободному столу в глубине зала.

Полминуты спустя мужики, конечно, осмелели и стали обсуждать пришлого вполголоса. Даже не будь у Геральта обостренного слуха, он и так знал бы, о чем они говорят.

— Хвост-то у него неспроста отрублен, — бубнил над элем дородный крестьянин с бобриным хвостом, — эт чтоб никто характера его не знал. Так им всем делают в ихом там замке. Потому что обычно ж как — только у дитя хвостик поотрос, все уж нрав его знают: кто силён как бык, какая девка как кошка своевольная…

— ...а кого батька с малых лет заставит лес валить, — шутливо ткнула дядьку в плечо хозяйка заведения, статная женщина с холеным лошадиным хвостом.

— А я ремесла своего не стесняюсь, — ответил боброхвостый, — вот кто стесняется, тот хвост и прячет. Всякие проходимцы мелкие с хвостами крысиными, да змеи подколодные. Говорят, у кого родилась девчонка со змеиным хвостом, добра не жди — ведьмой станет.

— Да ты когда такую последний раз видел? Все девки в округе — то как у овечек хвосты, то как у козочек. А как появится хоть одна с ярким да пушистым, уж гляди бард про нее песни слагает, какая она необычная.

— Люблю девиц-лисиц, аж сердце замирает! — ответил ей звонкий молодой голос от камина.

По залу прошел гул возгласов от “Во дает!” до “Держался бы от наших подальше, гуляка”.

— Смотри, Лютик, — сказала хозяйка вполне доброжелательно, — где-то не за тем хвостом увьешься — костей твоих не соберем потом. Ты не смотри что вдовья дочь, у ней четверо братьев-молодцов. Подожмешь свой миленький хвостик да побежишь от них вприпрыжку.

— Да будет вам известно, добрейшая хозяйка дома сего, что отнюдь не от трусости у меня такой хвостик.

— А потому что смазливый ты, как барышня! — заявил кривой мужик с хриплым голосом. Хвоста его Геральт не видел, но мог поклясться, что собачий.

Бард поднялся с ковра. Это был молодой, но не совсем уж юный парень в вычурном костюме, стройный, с бесспорно приятными чертами, чем-то даже на эльфа похож. Однако сравнивать его с барышней казалось все же неуместным — уж больно лукавое и непокорное выражение лица у него было. И, надо сказать, даже однодневная щетина женственности никому не добавляет.

— А потому что люблю я то, что любят все уважающие себя кролики. Люблю это много, и часто, и с аппетитом.

Кто-то непотребно присвистнул.

— Морковку любишь? — искренне спросил крестьянский пацаненок лет семи, сидевший на лавке рядом с отцом, заставив всех вокруг разразиться хохотом.

— В числе прочего, конечно, не откажусь и от морковки, — ничуть не растерялся бард.

Ведьмак мысленно кивнул, оценив, как ответ наивному ребенку одновременно вышел сальной шуткой для взрослых. 

Лютик. Лютик, лютик, миловидный ядовитый цветочек. За что, интересно, его так прозвали?

Их взгляды встретились, и к удивлению Геральта, бард не поспешил отвести глаза.

— Почему ты не сядешь ближе к огню, ведьмак? — поинтересовался тот, будто перед ним был старый добрый знакомый, а вовсе не угрюмый мутант с двумя здоровенными мечами за спиной, — Расскажи, что привело тебя в эти края? У нас завелось что-то таинственное и жутк...

Парень осекся, непонимающе оглядываясь на окружающих. Явно больше никто не горел желанием пообщаться с неприятным гостем.

Геральт предпочел ничего не отвечать.

— Ааа, — понял Лютик, — Видишь ли, народу слегка неловко. У ведьмака нет хвоста, и оттого характер его не известен. Может, он душевный домашний кот? А может, енот-полоскун, хвост в полосочку? Хотя не, особо чистоплотным не выглядит...

Это была неплохая шутка, и в компании других ведьмаков даже Геральт бы над ней посмеялся, но вместо этого в воздухе повисло напряжение.

Хозяйка таверны придержала барда за плечо.

— Оставь его, он не настроен на разговоры, — как можно аккуратнее подбирала она слова. Было видно, что она боится за парня, он наверняка приносил ей своим пением немалый доход.

— Что ж, а очень жаль, — Лютик наклонился, подбирая с пола свою лютню, и на пару секунд Геральт увидел тот самый хвостик — озорно торчащий вверх, ярко-белый и пушистый. Просто идеальный на стройной, обтянутой атласными штанами заднице. Ладно, возможно была доля разумного в том замечании про барышню.

— Кто может рассказать стоящую историю для баллады, как не охотник на чудищ? Разве вам не интересно, в какой леденящей душу схватке он потерял свой хвост?

— Обрубают им, говорю же, — буркнул дровосек. — А если приличный человек да в драке хвост отсекли, почему с собой не носит? Притачал бы к поясу, да и не вводил бы никого в заблуждение. Не, есть ему чего скрывать.

Лютик взял пару задумчивых аккордов, глядя перед собой и явно не особо слушая. 

Долговязый подросток, судя по хвосту — хозяйский сын, хмуро поставил перед Геральтом кружку эля. Гнать со двора его не решались, но и лебезить со страху явно никто не собирался. С одной стороны, нежеланный пришелец портил веселый вечер, с другой — уже понятно было, что именно он теперь станет темой разговоров в селении на месяц вперед, если не на год.

Бард без слов перебирал струны; постепенно все отвлеклись и перешли к негромким разговорам каждый стол о своем. Кухарка поставила на огонь вертел с куропатками.

Ведьмак выложил на стол пару монет.

— Ужин и комнату, — сказал он хозяйке вполголоса. Та молча кивнула, бесшумно забирая деньги. 

Вскоре ему принесли еду — ключ женщина ловко держала мизинцем под тарелкой, и “комната над конюшней, правая” сказала так тихо, что вряд ли ее расслышал бы постоялец без острого ведьмачьего слуха. Не очень-то уважительно, но Геральт был с ней согласен — чем меньше народу услышат, что он остается на ночь, тем меньше у местных будет поводов беспокоиться. Он вонзил было зубы в благословенное горячее, как перед глазами мелькнуло белое пятно и тут же исчезло — это бард присел на лавку с другой стороны стола, спиной к нему и лицом к залу, полностью погруженный в свое сочинительство. 

— Хм.

Парень в ответ лишь рассеянно улыбнулся через плечо и продолжил играть, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Геральт так и остался сидеть в крайнем изумлении, что человек не только не напуган, но и совершенно не смущен таким соседством мало того что с ведьмаком, так еще и с бесхвостым. 

Не зная что тут поделать, Геральт просто продолжил есть — и тут же поймал себя на том, что старается делать это аккуратнее, чтобы случайно не забрызгать жиром франтовской костюм барда. Надо было, конечно, прогнать его, но было как-то лень, что ли. А если уж совсем быть честным самому с собой, так давно уже такого не было, чтобы к нему подошли так близко без острой на то необходимости. Чтобы к нему общались так, будто в его ремесле и в его внешности нет ничего отталкивающего, и так естественно интересовались как у него идут дела, будто он обычный оружейник или корабел.

Простые переборы сложились уже в мелодию, что-то вроде бы и привычно героическое, но в тоже время задиристое, будто бы спорящее в каноничными балладами. Ну или это так Геральту показалось. Впервые в жизни он задумался о том, сколько времени занимает сложить песню — написать слова и подобрать музыку, вот это всё.

— Я знаю, кто он таков! — вдруг громко заявил мужик с клочковатой бородой, икнул, срыгнул и оглядел всех нетрезвым взглядом, — Он жестокий хищник, волк. Ишь, смотри, как на певца поглядывает. Сожрет кроля нашего и не подавится. Вот зуб даю, придет за ним ночью и сожрёт!

Геральт аж поперхнулся. Уж чего-чего, а в людоедстве его заподозрили впервые. Ну, в смысле, что он взрослого человека стал бы есть. Вот что детей якобы может украсть — такое он слышал уже. Объяснение только подзабыл — не то чтоб “невинную кровь” в свои зелья добавить, не то еще что.

Лютик от души рассмеялся.

— Весьма польщен беспокойством о моей персоне, благодарствую. Я всего третий раз в этом селении, а уже считаюсь за “нашего кроля”, приятно. Опасайся, ведьмак, видишь, какие у меня защитники, ухх!

В зале раздались смешки. Бард перекинул ноги через лавку, развернувшись теперь лицом к Геральту.

— Ты знаешь, наверное, зачем русому заиньке белый хвостик?

— Не задумывался.

— Гонится за ним лиса по грязному полю, вроде бы слилась коричневатая шубка с землей, а хвостик белый она видит, за белым пятном гонится, думает, что контролирует процесс. А зайка хвост поджал — и резко в сторону. Потеряла лиса хвостик из виду, пока опять нашла — теряет драгоценные секунды. Раз петляет косой, два петляет. Теряют лисьи глаза белое пятнышко, снова ищут, снова, и снова. Так она и выдохнется.

— Если зайцу повезет и он не выдохнется раньше.

Лютик улыбнулся чуточку грустно. 

— А ты соображаешь, ведьмак, — он провел рукой по грифу, — Я и вправду послушал бы историю о твоем хвосте, знаешь. Хотя даже понимаю, если у тебя нет желания об этом вспоминать. Это должна была быть действительно внушающая ужас нечисть, раз она оставила себе на память кусок ведьмака, но и ты… сложно даже представить себе, насколько это великий воин, если отбился от монстра такой силы.

Это звучало одновременно пафосно и искренне, и Геральт совсем запутался в своих эмоциях по этому поводу. Если уж на то пошло, он и не помнил, чтобы его когда-либо хвалил кто-нибудь такой… красивый?

Бард поправил ремень лютни на плече, сел вполоборота и запел:

_С нечистью биться рукам тяжелее,  
А выбор предельно прост:  
Либо сомкнутся зубы на шее,  
Либо отхватят хвост.  
Выберет смерть рыцарь чванливый,  
Битвы растает дым,  
Погибнет герой — как и должно — красиво,  
А умный уйдет живым.  
_

Вот это уже было даже большим плевком в лицо всей традиции баллад о славных воинах, чем мелодия. Во всех песнях, что доводилась слышать Геральту, павшие герои не подвергались ни малейшей критике, а смерть на поле брани представлялась как величайшая из добродетелей. Если кто-то уходил из битвы покалеченным, в лучшем случае ему полагалась койка в избе сердобольной вдовы с окраины села, а обычно просто насмешки да нелепое прозвище.

Барда, по-хорошему, надо было заткнуть — он привлекал ненужное внимание. Но все это вместе — сухое помещение, горячая еда, кружка эля после долгой дороги и это неожиданно доброе отношение — вдруг сделало Геральта менее настороженным. Разумом он понимал, что такого не должно быть, что парень слишком молод и привлекателен для кого-то, кто отнесся бы к бесхвостому как к равному. Красивые люди не такие — они знают, что могут получить все самое лучшее, и не соглашаются на посредственные варианты ни в выборе друзей, ни в выборе любовников. Почему же мальчишка так смотрит, будто перед ним король в сияющих доспехах, а не хмурый ведьмак с неизвестно еще каким хвостом? И не похоже было чтобы он совсем не осознавал опасности, но выглядело это скорее как абсолютная убежденность, что сила ведьмака не будет использована против него. И в этом он был на самом деле прав, но как он мог быть так в этом уверен, если столько ходило жутких сказок и баек?

— Прости, я только начал. Я доработаю текст, конечно, — он посмотрел Геральту в глаза, все так же бесстрашно и с огромным любопытством, — знаешь, я думаю наш нетрезвый приятель прав, у тебя на самом деле был волчий хвост. Белый, как твои волосы.

Вообще-то прямо сейчас волосы у Геральта были скорее серые от пыли и почти недельной немытости, но парень перед ним будто бы умел разглядеть истинную суть вещей под их неприглядной поверхностью.

— Ты молчишь либо потому что я прав, либо потому что я несу такую несусветную чушь, что и отвечать не хочется. В любом случае, это красивый образ для песни. Белый Волк. Да. Люди любят повторять, что хотят услышать правду. На деле же они хотят услышать красивую историю.

— Которая будет похожа на правду, чтобы в нее было удобнее верить, — ответил Геральт и тут же мысленно себя отругал за то что позволил втянуть себя в разговор. Не хватало еще привязаться к человеку — сплошные неудобства, что моральные, что физические, причем для них обоих. И без того ведь этот белый хвостик и эти стройные бедра будут ночами сниться.

— Ну а никому ж не хочется дурачком выглядеть, — согласился Лютик, видимо не находя ничего странного в том, чтобы вести светскую беседу с мутантом. — И приключения. Всем хочется приключений, но в какой-нибудь более удачный день, — бард махнул рукой в сторону небольшого окна, за которым по-прежнему лил дождь, — без свинцовых туч в небе, и чтоб дороги не развозило. Впрочем, я бы и в такую ночь поехал навстречу приключениям.

Ведьмак фыркнул, не удержавшись. Пижонский атласный костюм барда не подходил для хоть сколько-нибудь сложных походных условий. Правду сказать, и вовсе представлялось, что обтягивающие штаны треснут по швам, стоит тому только задрать ногу, чтобы сесть в седло.

И Геральт фыркнул второй раз, прогоняя прочь навязчивую картинку и порванными от хвостика вниз брюками Лютика. Тот истолковал эту реакцию по-своему.

— Нет, ты прав, конечно, я один ни на какие авантюры не гожусь... из тех, что лежат за пределами спальни, уж точно. Но, — синие глаза сверкнули неподдельным энтузиазмом, — но _с тобой_ я бы отправился в любую погоду и в любом направлении. С таким человеком, как ты, можно ничего не бояться.

Ведьмак с силой вдохнул воздух, цепляясь за остатки разума. Вторую часть фразы он едва услышал, настолько сладко было это “человеком как ты”. Человеком. Никто и никогда не называл его человеком с такой верой в свои слова. И не предлагал пойти за ним, вместо того чтобы пытаться втянуть в свои собственные аферы и интересы.

Спокойно. Пожалуйста, спокойно.

Может быть, бард просто пьян.

В его дыхании чувствовалось вино, конечно, но оно все же почти перекрывалось запахом чего-то сдобного с грушами и корицей — и почему-то это казалось очень уместным, именно тем, чем закормили бы очаровательного юношу местные кухарки.

Спокойно.

Он сам не понимает, чего просит. Это всего лишь романтичный мальчишка, по ведьмачьим меркам совсем сопляк. Ему не больше двадцати с хвостиком. С очень коротким хвостиком.

Стоп. 

Хватит.

Не думать об этом ни в коем случае.

Доел — встань и иди спать.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав, утро вечера мудренее. Подумай-подумай. В вашем ремесле, знаешь, не помешает чуть больше известности и репутации лучшего мастера своего дела, — затараторил Лютик уже в спину уходящему ведьмаку, — доброй ночи тебе, Геральт из Ривии.

  


*** 

Стоило ведьмаку подняться в свою комнату над конюшней, правую, как всем остальным посетителям таверны, видимо, показалось что все интересное там закончилось, и они тоже стали расходиться: местные — по своим домам в селении, а заезжие, шлёпая по лужам и тщетно пытаясь не вляпаться в навоз, в комнаты постоялого двора. 

То и дело стучали деревянные ворота с вырезанной на них кобылицей, кто-то торговался за постой, жаловались на сквозняк, но наконец час спустя все стихло.

Геральт смотрел в рассохшийся потолок из серых досок, мысленно благодарил хозяйку за то что дала ему место в стороне от большинства постояльцев, и размышлял над тем что бард, оказывается, знает его имя. И, по всей видимости, узнал его по чьему-то описанию. Единственное, чем он успел в народе громко прославиться — или, правильнее сказать, ославиться — было убийство Ренфри в Блавикене. Что, конечно, не давало бродячему музыканту совершенно никаких оснований доверять _Мяснику._ Если только… 

Если только не предположить, что любопытный бард, собирая по всей земле легенды и байки, не узнал чего-нибудь малоприятное и про других участников этой истории, что и привело его к выводу о том, что нет в этом мире абсолютно правых, как и абсолютно виноватых.

У судьбы, как видно, было отменное чувство юмора, потому что на чердаке была еще и левая комната. Помимо сильного запаха конюшни и слабого запаха плесени, оттуда сейчас запахло вдобавок вином, выпечкой с грушами и корицей и… 

Геральт отчетливо услышал шаги и приглушенный “треньк” — один раз, потом еще дважды, и еще — будто кто-то пытался аккуратно пристроить зачехленную лютню и старался найти для нее лучшее положение. Когда из всей мебели в комнате только и есть, что кровать да грубый стол со свечкой, оно не удивительно.

И если пить вино и потреблять булочки в этот вечер мог кто угодно, то ведьмак сомневался, что кроме Лютика у кого-то еще во всём этом поселке была лютня, да и вообще хоть какой-нибудь музыкальный инструмент сложнее дудки. 

— Что-то донельзя обидное есть в том, чтобы спать не раздеваясь после такого приятного вечера, — донеслось из соседней комнаты, развеивая последние сомнения в личности постояльца. Геральт понял вдруг, что голос барда был ничуть не менее приятным даже когда тот не пел, а просто разговаривал.

Лютик за стенкой вздохнул, поворочался на набитом сеном матрасе, прошептал что-то уж даже для ведьмачьего слуха неразборчивое, и довольно быстро уснул. Не храпел, не сопел. Молодой и, кажется, настолько здоровый, насколько вообще может быть здоров человек. 

В голове вертелись настолько странные мысли, будто он и правда собирался съесть парня. Что за чушь, прям будто он себе будущий ужин на охоте приглядел. Геральт заставил себя дышать глубже. Что если это какое-то наваждение, заклятие? Он не раз видел воздействие любовных эликсиров, и для последствий какого-то зелья это было слишком слабо — он прекрасно контролировал себя, хотя и лезли в голову весьма непристойные образы. Он мог отвлечь свое сознание от Лютика — точно вспомнить, в каком из денников оставил Плотву или когда точил мечи в последний раз, примерно рассчитать сколько дней езды до следующего ночлега под крышей… или когда в последний раз спал с кем-то. Больше трех месяцев назад, потому что даже за деньги не все шлюхи с ним шли, а у него и денег давно на них не было.

Вывод напрашивался простой и нелестный — никакой магии, обычные себе телесные потребности, которые он зря столько откладывал в долгий ящик. Теперь у него цельный клад в этом ящике, и поди пойми куда с таким деваться.

Хорошо, остановил себя Геральт, не надо лишнего самокопания. Подыщет завтра в лесу поглуше место и подрочит от души. А как до города доберется, найдет заказ, не постесняется в цене и купит потом себе хорошую пышнохвостую девку на ночь. А то и парня, может — по настроению. И все.

Или нет.

Было еще кое-что, в чем было стыдно признаться даже самому себе. Ему хотелось привязанности, хотелось чувствовать на себе этого взгляд, полный искреннего восхищения, хотелось защищать и беречь кого-то, потому что это его близкий, а не потому что за работу заплачено. Одолевало тщеславное любопытство о том, как Лютик закончит свою балладу о потерянном в битве хвосте. 

— Спит?

— Спит, белохвостый. Света в окне, вишь, нет, и не слышно лютни. Удачная комната, в стороне от всего народу.

Услышав приглушенный разговор внизу, Геральт замер, хотя и до этого лежал не двигаясь. По молодости “белохвостым” собратья называли его самого, потом прозвище отвалилось вместе с его причиной, но сейчас речь явно шла не о нем.

— Момент сейчас идеальный, новолуние. И то, что пьяный Гжесь про ведьмака сказанул, очень нам на руку. Теперь как пить дать на него все подумают.

Какого лешего?

— А сам-то ведьмак где, знаешь ты?

— Свалил, видать, в ночь. Тут нет его лошади.

Наивно. Он оставил Плотву за стойкой с упряжью, в дальнем деннике, который не просматривался из основного прохода. 

— Да и если б остался он, им, уродам, всегда наплевать, когда где-то что-то творится, за что им не заплачено. Сам бы поди и купил у нас лапку эту… Все, последнее окно погасло, пошли. 

Воры. Трое. Видимо, у барда есть что-то, что их заинтересовало. 

С шаткой деревянной лестницы послышались осторожные шаги. В полной темноте Геральт бесшумно поднялся с кровати и достал меч. Чуть подумав, он позволил ночным гостям прокрасться мимо своей комнаты, решив не терять свое преимущество в их неведении о своем присутствии.

— Стой у входа, сторожи там, — шепотом дал указание один из пришедших.

В ржавом замке провернулась отмычка, и довольно громко. Не сказать, чтоб эти ребята были такими уж мастерами, но если им удастся забрать то, что они хотят, не навредив самому Лютику, Геральт готов был дать им уйти целыми.

Он тихо вставил ключ в замок собственной двери, и…

Из соседней комнаты комнаты раздался отчаянный вопль, потом звуки борьбы. Геральт одним движением выставил свою дверь и бросился на выручку.

В комнате оказались двое крестьян из тех, что ужинали сегодня с ними в таверне.

Один держал вырывающегося барда сзади, другой надвигался на него с похожим на кухонный топориком в одной руке и с лампой в другой. С рук Лютика капала кровь.

— Да что вам надо от меня? — крикнул он, — Пришли ограбить — держите кошелек и убирайтесь! 

— Э нет, мальчик, — гнусно ухмыляясь, заявил мужик с топором, — твой кошель — то мелочь. А вот за кроличьи лапки денег люди не жалеют, когда есть нужда от хворей защититься.

— Вы что, с ума сошли? — поэт явно не верил своим ушам, — Это и про настоящих кроликов бред, а я же человек! Я человек, просто с хвостом таким! Да и кто вам поверит, что вы эти руки именно от меня отрезали?

— Поверят, когда ты снова пойдешь по деревням петь, но уже без лютни, понял?

В глазах барда появился неподдельный ужас, парень принялся вырываться с удвоенной силой, не отрывая взгляда от лезвия.

— Мы их тебе аккуратно отрежем, не бойся. Хотя зря ты проснулся.

— Оставь его, тварь, — прорычал Геральт, направляя меч на злорадную рожу.

— Ведьмак?! 

— Я ж говорил, он не уехал, — с явным страхом пролепетал второй бандит.

Лютик не упустил момент, больно лягнув того под колено, освободился от державших его рук и быстро переместился за спину Геральта.

Нападавший мужик вдруг отбросил топор и упал на колени.

— Не убивай меня, ведьмак, я могу быть полезным, я тебе что хочешь принесу для твоих зелий!

— Оставляя людей калеками? — спросил Геральт сквозь зубы. — Ну уж нет.

— П-пожалуйста, не надо...

Ведьмак перевернул меч, с размаху дав несостоявшемуся поставщику рукоятью между глаз, так же быстро вырубил второго и выглянул в коридор — еще одного охотника за амулетами не было видно.

— Я был прав, — пробормотал менестрель, бледный как снег. — Я был прав, ты настоящий герой.

— Бери инструмент и мы сваливаем, срочно. С ними был третий.

Лютик кивнул, быстро поднял чехол с лютней и небольшую походную сумку. Как ни странно, больше ничего у него с собой не было. С запястий его все еще падали капли крови, чернея на полу в мерцающем свете лампы. 

— Голова кружится, — пробормотал он в дверях и нехорошо пошатнулся.

— Зажми раны, — ответил ведьмак, быстро забрал из своей комнаты вещи, поднял барда на плечо, еще раз просмотрел коридор и спешно спустился в конюшню.

Оставшегося бандита, казалось, и след простыл. Возможно, что и к лучшему. Геральт усадил поэта перед собой на Плотву и с места задал ходу.

В некоторых окнах горел свет, кто-то осторожно выглядывал из-за занавесок. Ворота постоялого двора были раскрыты настежь. Понимая, что в темноте и под дождем невозможно понять, в какую сторону отправился сообщник тех ублюдков, ведьмак просто направил лошадь туда, где был гуще лес. Из-под копыт летела грязь, далеко на горизонте сверкали молнии ушедшей на восток грозы.

— Они там решат, что ты меня похитил, — нервно хихикнул Лютик, — А ты меня спас. Ты меня спас. Теперь я просто обязан посвящать тебе песни.

— Залатать тебя сначала надо, — коротко ответил Геральт, сворачивая на полузаросшую старую просеку.

Он постарался не думать о том, что не считая этого маааленького недоразумения с чуть было не отрезанными руками, все вышло именно так, как и хотел Лютик — они умчались в ночь вдвоем, навстречу приключениям, наплевав на непогоду и то, что о них потом скажут.

Ведьмак пустил лошадь шагом, свернув теперь на совсем уж неприметную тропинку, по которой видно что и дров никогда не возили. Кроны старых деревьев смыкались над их головами, и даже дождь сюда почти не попадал. Вот ровно такое место, где он планировал _от души подрочить_. 

Бард совсем притих, ехал, прикрыв глаза и зажимая слабеющими пальцами раны, для чего ему пришлось сложить руки, будто темерийская дворянка с меховой муфтой. Видимо, ему очень повезло с тем, в какой позе он спал, когда за ним пришли — порезы на обоих запястьях были сбоку, и хотя крови он потерял немало, основные вены и сухожилия не были задеты. 

“Даже зелья не понадобятся, может просто зализать,” — подумал Геральт и сразу же вспомнил, что нет, не может, люди так не делают.

Пока он задумался, Лютика оцарапала по лицу нависавшая над тропой ветка. Тот зашипел, утер мокрым рукавом царапину, но жаловаться не стал. Геральт тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. Вроде это сущий пустяк, но судя по тому, как парень одевается, для него важно было выглядеть безупречно. Привлекательно. Как человек, глядя на которого люди забывают, что есть на свете неприятности. Как тот, кто может создать у посетителей придорожной таверны впечатление, будто они на роскошном королевском пиру. Да что уж греха таить, Лютик просто был очень красивым, и по неосторожности поранить его лицо казалось чем-то кощунственным. В голове не укладывалось, как вообще кто-то мог удумать его покалечить — это сродни разве что… разве что желанию превратить прозрачный горный ручей в сточную канаву или вырубить под корень цветущий яблоневый сад: такого мог желать только последний негодяй.

Ветка очередной ольхи шлепнула барда по лбу, а затем проехалась по лицу самого Геральта. Ведьмак одернул себя и всмотрелся в чащу. Мыслитель, тудыть его. Так сравнения искал, что забыл, что должен искать место для ночлега. Красиво подбирать слова — не его дело, и нечего даже пытаться.

Наконец он спешился возле небольшого ясеня, упавшего в крону мощного дуба рядом — выглядело так, будто тот просто подвыпил и прилег поспать соседу на плечо. Здесь можно было быстро построить небольшое укрытие.

— Сейчас шалаш поставлю и костер разведу, — сообщил он коротко.

— Хршшо, — прошелестел Лютик и сел на землю, опираясь на дуб спиной. Лицо его было бледно как простынь, руки дрожали, и он тщетно пытался как-то нахохлиться, свернуться в клубочек и согреться.

“Сначала костер, потом шалаш,” — передумал Геральт, быстро собрал тонкого валежника и кинул игни, только потом добавив в пламя ветки покрупнее. Менестрель подвинулся ближе к огню, понемногу стал приходить в себя и даже заговорил.

— Странно, как они, да? Такими головорезами казались, а как только ты в комнате появился, хвосты поджали и чуть не обделались.

— Потому что просто шайка местная. Темные донельзя, верят во всякое дерьмо. Кроличья, мать их, лапка — и от человека. Совсем ни в какие ворота не лезет, — не удержался Геральт. — Да их не то что любая ведьма, служанка той ведьмы засмеяла бы. 

— Так-то да, но мне не очень было смешно, — вздохнул Лютик, глядя как ведьмак готовит крупные опавшие в бурю ветки, чтобы построить им укрытие. — Возможно, просто такое дурное пошло поверье. Но может, кто-то этот слух умышленно пустил, сыграл на их невежестве... У меня достаточно врагов по свету, знаешь. Где-то другие менестрели завидуют. Где-то, признаюсь, сам виноват, не в ту постель приземлился. Слишком много не тех постелей.

Бард немного помолчал, вытянув перед собой руки и наблюдая как в тепле костра быстро сохнет его тонкий атласный костюм. 

— Но это все не важно, конечно. Мелко так, незначительно. Вот так прикинуть себе — мог бы ты сейчас готовиться к битве с каким-нибудь грозным чудовищем, а вместо того спасаешь некую певчую блядь от поехавшей деревенщины с топором.

Геральт застыл с ножом в руке.

— Ты продаешь свое тело за деньги?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Лютик, — я не это имел ввиду. Платят мне только за пение и поэмы. А то, с кем я сплю и как часто — исключительно дурная тяга к удовольствиям. Ужасно хотелось бы верить в эту идею, которой так горят просвещенные умы в Оксенфурте, ну знаешь — будто хвосты ничего не значат, с характером человека не связаны, и не надо никого по ним судить, но... в сухом остатке одна некрасивая правда: я просто кролик, с кроличьими же мозгами.

“Ты себя недооцениваешь,” — хотелось ответить Геральту, но делать комплименты его никто не научил, да и его мнение о поэзии и музыке никак не могло считаться авторитетным. Может, это ему кажется, что Лютик так хорош в написании баллад, потому что тот польстил его самолюбию?

— Ну, в этом я тебя не лучше, — пробормотал ведьмак в качестве слабого утешения.

Схватил как свою собственность и утащил в лес без всякого спросу. Волк он волк и есть. По-хорошему, _по-человечески_ , стоило остаться на месте, объяснить всем, что случилось, и добиться, чтоб негодяев упекли за решетку, а Лютик получил нормальную помощь от знахаря.

— Как твои раны? — вдруг спохватился Геральт. Будь это на нем самом, он бы сказал “царапины”.

Поэт осмотрел свои запястья.

— Ну, запеклись немножко. А больше запекаться сегодня нечему, — пошутил он. — Жаль, не взял брюквы у девок на кухне, в углях бы приготовили. И сок ее, говорят, как раз раны заживляет… Хотя, чтоб попадание всякой заразы исключить, что-нибудь покрепче требуется, конечно. Чего у меня тоже сейчас нет.

“Образование-то у него хорошее”, — невольно отметил для себя ведьмак. И бард был прав, нельзя было оставлять порезы необработанными.

— Погоди, — сказал он, откладывая нож, и сел ближе. — Позволь мне…

Одной рукой он прижал Лютика к дереву, другой поднес к губам его руку и лизнул рану. Поэт резко втянул носом воздух, глаза его сделались невозможно большими, но вырываться он не стал. Геральт лизнул еще раз, и еще. Едва застывшая корочка сошла, оставляя на языке железный привкус свежей крови. Порез начал затягиваться. Еще чуть-чуть…

— Это магия, — прошептал Лютик, — настоящая магия.

— Нет. Это одна из мутаций. Ведьмаки все время ранятся, а потому предусмотрено, что их слюна обеззараживает и лечит, — объяснил Геральт и вернулся к зализыванию.

Впервые в его жизни это ощущалось не как привычно-необходимое действие, а как удовольствие. Может быть, он позволил себе продлить его чуть больше, чем требовалось для исцеления. Менестрель смотрел с нескрываемым восторгом, прерывисто дышал, а потом, осмелев, стал гладить ведьмака свободной рукой по волосам.

— Ты самое необычное, что случалось со мной. Это настолько… настолько… 

Не отвечая, Геральт перешел к другому запястью Лютика в попытке сделать вид, что это все исключительно здоровья ради.

“Вы не любовники,” — напомнил он себе, но тут же отбросил здравый смысл, бесстыдно наслаждаясь вкусом на языке и ласковыми прикосновениями барда.

— Боги, у меня сейчас встанет...

— Не встанет, — усмехнулся ведьмак, отрываясь от своей работы, — слишком много крови потерял.

Их лица были всего в пяди друг от друга. Геральт не мог оторвать взгляда от ссадины, оставленной злосчастной веткой на щеке Лютика. Может быть, это уже не обязательно...

— Ну же, — выдохнул тот.

И ведьмак прильнул к нему, как к горному ручью после долгого перехода. Бард уже откровенно обнимал его, прижимаясь так сильно, что Геральт ребрами чувствовал биение его сердца. Происходящее все еще не было поцелуями, но вместе с тем, казалось, давало куда большую близость.

— Ты совсем меня не боишься.

— Можешь меня съесть, Волк, и это будет лучшим из возможных завершением моей бренной жизни, — с улыбкой ответил Лютик, — но не сейчас.

Он уперся ведьмаку рукой в грудь.

— Сейчас — иди и дострой нам шалаш.

Геральт покорно поднялся и в смятенных чувствах пошел делать что велено, явственно ощущая как живо отреагировал член на все это действо. Совершенно не очевидно было, имеет ли бард ввиду, что вот бери меня, я твой, или что вылизывание ран возбуждает его против его воли? Он сейчас попросил приготовить ложе, чтобы удобнее потрахаться, или нашел ведьмаку повод отойти подальше, чтобы они оба остыли?

Так или иначе, Геральт принялся строить на основе упавшего ясеня добротное двускатное укрытие от дождя и ветра, решив утеплить его сверху слоем мха и лапника. Он сосредоточился на работе, стараясь отвлечь себя от возбуждения и от переживаний одновременно. Одна мысль все же уходить никуда не желала. Не мысль даже, а естественный вывод из произошедшего — Лютик просто вспомнил, с кем имеет дело. Наткнулся ладонью на шрам и быстро осознал, что он сейчас в руках вовсе не какого-нибудь высокородного ценителя искусств, а существа гораздо более сомнительного и опасного.

Промокшая рубашка липла к телу, и Геральт раздраженно скинул ее, не заботясь о том, что так бард увидит еще больше рубцов на его теле. Пусть видит. Пусть поймет уже для себя, что ремесло это только в песнях красивое. 

Геральт клял себя за бестолковость, разрываемый двумя противоположными стремлениями: отпугнуть парня ради его же блага или доказать ему — а через него и всему миру — что ведьмак это человек с сердцем и душой, а не страшилка из глупых сказок. Ага. Ну да, конечно. А еще прекратить все войны на Континенте и найти лекарство от всех болезней. 

Это просто желание туманит голову. Надо прекращать эти сопливые грезы, он такое уже проходил, и раз за разом его благие намерения заканчивались разочарованием, а порой и жертвами.

Он позволил себе оглянуться на Лютика. Тот достал из своей сумки перо и бумагу, и что-то сосредоточенно писал в свете костра, иногда перепроверял, вычеркивал и исправлял, высунув кончик языка от усердия. Рядом с ним на воткнутых в землю мечах была аккуратно развешена на просушку сброшенная рубашка ведьмака. В этой картине было что-то непритворно милое и... домашнее, что ли? Геральт, имевший о настоящих семье и доме лишь смутное представление, почувствовал в груди странную, совершенно не свойственную ему щемящую нежность.

Отставить.

Прочь, прочь гнать эти чувства.

И все же он устлал землю внутри хижины слоем сухой хвои, которую не поленился выгрести из-под развесистой ели. Для себя одного он такого точно не сделал бы. Поведение зверя, который нашел себе пару и теперь готовит нору для своего будущего выводка. Осознав это, ведьмак так и замер стоя на четвереньках, головой в шалаше и задницей снаружи. 

И тут же почувствовал, что на него смотрят.

— Это… Этим вот можно вход закрыть, я думаю, — неуверенно предложил Лютик, держа в руках здоровенный кусок коры.

С такой “дверью” внутри точно станет душно, но отвергать эту маленькую посильную помощь Геральт счел жестоким. Он молча кивнул, вылез и принялся делать по бокам небольшие отверстия, чтобы внутрь как-никак поступал воздух, сделав над каждым по козырьку из коры, на случай если снова ливанет дождь.

Бард стоял рядом и смотрел. Именно на шрамы. Шрамы на спине, на руках, на груди и на шее. От когтей и от зубов, от мечей и от огня, но все одинаково отталкивающие. Ведьмак пожалел, что разделся — ему казалось теперь, будто он только что выложил как на духу всю историю своей жизни, причем не только события, но и все сомнения, сожаления, стыд и глубокую печаль.

— Пересчитываешь уродства? — не сдержался он.

— Перечитываю истории, — ответил поэт спокойно. Выражение лица у него было странное, он хмурился и прикусывал губу, будто кто-то сделал больно ему самому. — Некоторые вещи важно прочесть без художественного пересказа.

Геральту стало неловко за свой неприятный тон. Лютик ничем этого не заслужил. Он вообще, видимо, был настолько свободен от разных поверий и предрассудков, что ведьмак с непривычки даже растерялся.

Бард собрал их пожитки и занес в шалаш, не пускаясь в длинные рассуждения, на которые он так горазд был за ужином. 

Геральт огляделся вокруг, прислушался. Глухой лес, темнота. Плотва спала в сторонке под густой кроной дуба. Все живое попряталось от дождя и холодного ветра, и стоило, пожалуй, последовать этому мудрому примеру.

Внутри их маленькой хижины было заметно теплее. Ведьмак задвинул вход дверью из коры, обернулся и…

От представшей перед ним картины на мгновение показалось, будто он ударился головой о ствол ясеня сверху, и увиденное ему просто мерещится. Лютик лежал на боку на своей одежде — в одной только нижней сорочке, без брюк и обуви, а рядом с ним… Рядом с ним была аккуратно расстелена высушенная рубашка Геральта, в головах заботливо оставлена сумка, вверх той стороной, которая была мягче из-за уложенной там куртки. Все это предусмотрительно дополнялось мечами сбоку.

Ведьмак чуть не проклял свою возможность видеть в темноте, совершенно не в силах отвести взгляд от стройных бледных ног менестреля и от его хвостика. 

Геральт всегда был готов к сражениям и неприятностям, но к такому сладкому подарку судьбы оказался не готов совершенно. 

Ему хотелось.

Ему ужасно, до шума в ушах хотелось, и вот теперь он должен был себя благородно сдерживать, как-то пережить эту ночь — а потом еще несколько. Он был уверен, что даже если поутру каждый из них пойдет своей дорогой, Лютик теперь непременно будет являться ему во снах.

Геральт заставил себя медленно вдохнуть, выдохнуть. Лег на спину рядом с бардом — _не рядом_ места и не было — и уставился в низкий свод из веток.

В отсутствие хоть чего-нибудь, на что можно было отвлечься, он ярче почувствовал оставшийся на языке вкус крови Лютика. Быть так близко и не делать ничего было уж слишком жестокой пыткой — и это для того, кто перетерпел в жизни больше боли, чем можно себе представить. 

Но сделать что-то сейчас, без внятного на то согласия, значило оказаться ровно тем монстром, о котором предупреждала молва. Значило разом объявить мудрыми и дальновидными всех тех идиотов, что разносили по свету россказни о жутких ведьмаках. Значило сделать пустой треп правдой, а омерзительный образ из сказок — подлецом уже настоящим.

Поэт тоже не спал — Геральт мог это чувствовать, и в попытке предположить, о чем парень сейчас думает, ему рисовались самые мрачные картины.

Однако спустя пару напряженных минут белому волку суждено было лично удостовериться, что кролик совсем не врал, заявляя что он не трус.

Бард странно всхлипнул, перевернулся и поднялся на локте, чуть нависая над ведьмаком. Зрачки его были расширены — Геральт вспомнил, что тот не может сейчас ничего видеть. Лютик наклонился ниже, осторожно положил руку ему на грудь.

— Если не хочешь, просто ударь меня, — сказал он с какой-то отчаянной решимостью. — Выруби, как тех двоих в таверне.

И поцеловал. Робкий поцелуй быстро перешел в горячий и жадный, потом неожиданно снова в нежный. Пальцы Лютика, ухоженные, хоть и в мозолях от струн, заскользили по плечам ведьмака, и в одно мгновение бард оказался на нем верхом.

— Снять, снять это, — жарко прошептал парень, цепляясь за пояс кожаных штанов Геральта.

— Снять все, — согласился тот, одним движением сдернул с барда сорочку, ослабил шнуровку на своих штанах и чуть не зарычал, когда высвободившийся член проехался головкой по пушистому хвостику.

— Он… очень большой… — Лютик несколько раз двинул задом туда-сюда, будто пытаясь лучше понять размер того, с чем имел дело. — Но у меня есть кое-что всегда с собой в сумке, я могу...

Он действительно дотянулся в изголовье их нехитрого ложа и что-то достал, пока Геральт окончательно избавлялся от штанов.

— Я не могу не попробовать, — сказал бард, спускаясь с поцелуями по груди Геральта, — не попробовать на вкус немножко магии. Или много, — передумал он и накрыл губами головку члена.

Рот у него был несомненно умелый, хотя забирал он, наверное, на порядок глубже, чем стоило — он давился и от этого вздрагивал всем телом, но и на секунду не остановился, будто так и хотел, будто так было и надо. Бард смотрел вверх, хотя не мог видеть в темноте. Зато ведьмак его видел, и это производило сильнейшее впечатление. Ужасно хотелось его похвалить, но делать этого Геральт совершенно не умел, и только стыдливо надеялся, что тело скажет все за него.

Лютик одной рукой открыл вытащенную им из своей сумки баночку, зачерпнул из нее некую мазь и полез ладонью себе между ягодиц — и все это не выпуская изо рта немаленький ведьмачий хер.

— Да ты талант, — прохрипел Геральт, считая это уже не похвалой, а должным признанием факта.

В ответ бард только глубже насадился горлом, прикрыв глаза и сладостно мыча. Что бы он ни делал там сам с собой под хвостом, это несомненно доставляло ему удовольствие. Геральт почувствовал укол совести — парню с ним в постели приходилось обслуживать самого себя, что за?..

Чуть потянув его за волосы, он не без сожаления поднял голову барда со своего члена и заставил лечь на спину. Лютик ужасно пошло облизнулся и весело доложил:

— Стоит, как башня Аретузы.

— Я вижу, — кивнул Геральт, сел на пятки между его раскинутых ног и набрал из банки побольше мази.

— А. Да, конечно. Ты же… да, — Лютик, кажется, был немного смущен тем, что не догадался об этой особенности ведьмаков сам.

Геральт подумал вдруг, что нехорошо было говорить об этом, будто чтобы нарочно напомнить парню о своем физическом превосходстве. Но...

— Мне нравятся твои силы, — признался Лютик и выгнулся дугой, стоило лишь ведьмаку коснуться его _там, —_ ты разжег сегодня костер от ничего. Ты точно так же разжигаешь пламя во мне.

Это звучало немного пафосно, немного смешно и при этом почему-то все равно приятно. Надо же, простой игни так впечатлил.

— Так вот в чем вся соль спать с поэтами. Купаться в изысканной лести, не отрываясь губами от ее источника.

— Аааагхммм! — неизящно ответил менестрель, комкая в ладонях ткань рубашки под собой и стараясь насадиться на пальцы Геральта больше, чем тот ему позволял. У него вообще была, казалось, склонность слишком близко подходить к грани боли.

Ведьмак не мог не почувствовать, что для человека, назвавшего себя певчей блядью, Лютик был слишком узким, “неезженным”. Можно было и вовсе подумать, что зад у него был девственный.

— Давно у тебя такое было?

— С мужчиной… два года назад. С женщинами… я позволял им… было чаще.

Ого. Не каждый смельчак решиться так откровенно наплевать на устои даже ради высшего наслаждения. И всё же...

— Дамские пальчики хую не ровня.

— Ох-кхм-пфф, — задыхаясь, усмехнулся Лютик, — Мысль, достойная… быть высеченной в камне. Так дай же мне его, настоящего.

Зараза.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил бард, уже по-настоящему попросил, — у меня уже все хлюпает там, как у девушки. Пожалуйста, Геральт.

Ведьмак прикрыл глаза, сосчитал про себя до трех, чтобы не сделать совсем уж глупости, и взялся за свой член, который еще чуть-чуть и дымиться бы начал.

— Перевернись, Кролик. Иначе будет тяжело.

Лютик послушно извернулся перед ним и встал на колени и локти. Хвост его чуть подрагивал от нетерпения. 

Геральт придержал поэта свободной рукой за бедро и толкнулся наконец внутрь. Еще немного. И еще. Назад и снова внутрь.

Ведьмак верил, что у Лютика уже кто-то был. Не могло никого не быть у такого красавчика, да еще и столь свободных нравов. Но по ощущениям сейчас это было так, будто он лишал парня девственности.

Нагнувшись вперед, он лизнул напряженную шею. Бард застонал и выгнулся в пояснице, так что пушистый хвостик, виновник всей этой истории, оказался зажат между их телами.

В валявшейся перед ними полированой крышке банки Геральт мог видеть отражение его лица — тот закусил губу и зажмурился, намокшая челка подрагивала в такт движениям. Он ни слова не проронил, и ведьмак чувствовал, что нужно, просто необходимо спросить, как он, иначе это все может закончиться очень, очень плохо.

Но прежде чем он успел открыть рот...

— Да вставь же ты мне его полностью, — потребовал Лютик и даже кулаком по земле ударил. — Вооот, да, хороший волк. Еби и не сдерживайся.

— Слово нижнего закон, — процитировал Геральт что-то из своей каэр-морхенской юности, добавил смазки и сдерживаться перестал.

— Ох, я мог бы к этому привыкнуть, — прошептал бард, подаваясь назад.

“Я тоже,” — вдруг понял ведьмак, сам при этом себе удивляясь. Как вообще получалось одновременно сношаться по-животному и думать о будущем? Но да, приходилось признать — ему ужасно хотелось оставить при себе эту смесь таланта, глупых шуток, высокопарных слов и безоглядной смелости.

— Что будет, если ведьмак укусит человека? — не затыкался Лютик.

Ну и вопросы у него, право слово.

— Будет укус, — ухмыльнулся Геральт. — Но надолго. Может, на всю жизнь.

— Тогда подари мне один, на память... на случай если… — поэт дышал прерывисто и, видно, был уже близок к завершению, — если ты решишь, что это будет наш единственный раз.

Ведьмак сбился с ритма, вновь ощутив уже навещавшее его в эту ночь чувство сжимающей сердце нежности к этому парню. Да, он принял решение.

Снова вставив по самые яйца, как Лютику явно нравилось, Геральт заскользил ладонями по его плечам вниз, к локтям, к напряженным пальцам. Он свел руки барда вместе, поднял его и сел назад, насаживая на себя. Тот легко принял смену позы и только лучше уперся коленями в землю, не переставая двигаться на члене так, будто только для этого и появился на свет. Перепачканный смазкой короткий хвостик заскользил по животу ведьмака, совсем не помогая продержаться подольше.

Одной рукой Геральт продолжил удерживать парня за запястья, другой взялся за его член, устыдившись на секунду, что не сделал этого раньше.

— Вооолк… — сладко проскулил Лютик, кончая.

Геральт впился в его шею поцелуем, прижимаясь так, что медальон на его груди несомненно оставил отпечаток между лопаток барда. Сила разрядки была такая, что показалось, будто в их маленькую хижину ударила молния.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя лежащим на спине, а Лютика — мягко прижимающимся к нему сбоку.

— Теперь спи. Ты заслужил хороший отдых.

Геральт послушно сомкнул веки и провалился в глубокий здоровый сон, без тревожных сновидений впервые за очень долгое время.

  


***

Ведьмак проснулся от пения птиц. Во всем теле чувствовалась какая-то звенящая легкость, а на душе — поразительное умиротворение. 

Лютика не было рядом. И ничего из вещей его не было.

Геральт резко сел, мгновенно охваченный беспокойством, ударом снес заслонку из коры и выглянул из шалаша. 

Снаружи уже давно рассвело — солнечные лучи, проходя через кроны деревьев, наполняли лес мягким теплом. Плотва безмятежно жевала ягоды неподалеку, прихватывая их с куста вместе с листвой. Нехитрые пожитки барда были сложены у ствола дуба, сумка собрана и застегнута. Цепочка отчетливых следов на мокрой земле вела под пригорок вниз, к зарослям брусники. 

Ведьмак заставил себя вдохнуть, выдохнуть и успокоиться. Вернулся внутрь, надел приличия ради штаны, поправил, как мог, волосы и снова вышел. Он снова понятия не имел, что сейчас сказать, а потому одновременно и хотел, чтобы поэт начал разговор первым, и боялся этого.

Лютик нашелся в низине — сидел на коряге возле узкого ручья, едва заметного в грязи и опавших листьях. Он был полностью одет, даже причесан, и в целом казалось бы в порядке. Но по щекам его текли слезы.

— Ты что? — неумно спросил Геральт, будто им обоим было по пять лет.

— Сам виноват, как и обычно, — ответил бард, не оборачиваясь. — Я должен, наверное, попробовать оправдаться, но нет сил тебе врать. Я не смог сегодня быть лучше, чем я есть обычно. Меня влечет к тебе так сильно, чуть не с первого же взгляда. И ты спас меня, хотя совсем не должен был, а я… я, наверное, и не умею иначе. Правильно говорил мой кузен — _рожденным с задранным хвостом их нрав не выбьешь и кнутом._

Он утер лицо рукавом и горько усмехнулся.

— А я ведь даже пытался это прекратить, думал, смогу себя пересилить. Хоть раз в жизни, встретив человека по-настоящему достойного, не вести себя как… Да что теперь, впрочем. Ты сам все видел. Как дурно вышло, будто этот раз вообще ничем не отличается ото всех, что были раньше.

— А он отличается? — осторожно уточнил ведьмак, стараясь заглушить в себе наивную надежду.

Лютик, наконец, посмотрел на него. Казалось, он уже перешел из печали в гнев.

— Такого никогда раньше не было. Мы же не похожи совсем, почему меня так к тебе тянет? Не только написать о тебе тысячи баллад, не только пойти за тобой хоть на край света, не только переспать, а всё, прямо всё сразу? Я хотел бы стать твоим другом — смешно, правда? Но ты видишь то, что видишь, и глаза тебе не лгут: легкомысленный блудник, не способный отказаться от крепкого члена себе под хвост. И ты, ведьмак, не в том положении, чтоб доверять такому. — Он набрал воздуха в грудь, зажмурился, будто от нестерпимой боли, сжал кулаки и закончил тихо: — Покажи мне дорогу, и я уйду.

Геральт молча сел рядом с бардом, глядя в мутноватые перекаты ручья перед ними. Не то чтобы Лютик был совсем неправ. То есть, конечно, отдаться герою в порыве благодарности за спасение — история, старая как мир. Но, извините, не когда этот герой грязный ведьмак вместо благородного львинохвостого рыцаря. А дальше объяснений могло быть два: либо бард и правда до того блядь, что в поисках острых ощущений и с чертом лысым переспал бы, либо же он видел в Геральте воина чести, а не угрюмого хмыря с подозрительным обрубком. И перебирая в памяти всё сказанное менестрелем раньше, ведьмак склонен был полагать, что истина где-то посередине.

— Не кори себя за свои порывы, — сказал он наконец. — Попытаешься изменить свою сущность — и всю жизнь проведешь в мучениях и в борьбе с самим собой. Я достаточно лет уже прожил, я знаю. В конечном итоге никакое светлое имя не стоит отказа от хорошего траха... если это то, чего тебе хочется на самом деле. Хорошие люди примут тебя таким, какой ты есть. А дурные всегда найдут, за что тебя осуждать.

— Тогда хороших людей ничтожно мало на свете.

— Я думаю, их достаточно, — Геральт осторожно коснулся розовой полоски свежего шрама на запястье Лютика, надеясь, что тот поймет.

Поэт посмотрел на него внимательно, будто пытаясь что-то вычислить. 

— Я просил оставить мне укус, если это был наш первый и последний раз, — прошептал он. — Ты не укусил.

Геральт позволил себе улыбнуться и приподнял бровь, намекая сделать вывод.

Лютик медленно кивнул, не спуская глаз с его лица, но снова нахмурился, явно терзаемый сомнениями.

— Но я не могу обещать тебе измениться.

Естественно. Ведьмак вовсе и не ждал от него, что тот вмиг превратится в праведную жену из древних преданий, наденет пояс верности и отдаст Геральту ключик. 

— Я знаю. 

“И в этом даже что-то есть”. 

Надо было пересилить себя и сказать, что чувствует. Это уже было сражением на том поле, где он, хладнокровный воин, был трусом каких еще поискать.

— Но если ты смог понять меня, то я смогу… я постараюсь понять тебя. Это равная сделка, Лютик. Ходить с ведьмаком — отнюдь не подарок. Если вообще ты готов ко всей неприглядной правде.

— Например? — спросил бард тоном видавшего виды человека. — Ну-ка, удиви меня?

— Например, хвост свой я отморозил в одну крайне мерзкую зиму в Каэдвене. Да. Плакала твоя баллада.

— Ох ты ж как... — опешил Лютик, но тут же хитро улыбнулся. — Придется собирать материал для новой.

_В аэдирнском лесу на холме над ручьём  
Ясень и дуб стоят,  
И ясеню лет всего двадцать при том,  
А дубу так все пятьдесят.  
_

_Но, надо сказать, я немножко лгу:  
Не то чтобы ясень стоит —  
Скорее, у дуба лежит на суку,  
Как пьяный дружок лежит.  
_

_Случилось с беднягой в сезон майских гроз,  
Устроила буря бал,  
И ливнем размыло тот холм, где он рос,  
А ветер лишь доконал.  
_

_И не удержавшись на скользкой земле,  
Дрогнул наш ясенёк,  
Издал напоследок отчаянный скрип  
И завалился вбок.  
_

_Но на его счастье рос рядом дуб,  
Что крепче многих скал —  
Ветвь он подставил, как преданный друг,  
И на полпути поймал.  
_

_Лай-лай, не унывай,  
Ходит лес ходуном,  
Из земли корни не вырывай,  
Рано лежать бревном.  
_

_Когда утром солнце над лесом взошло,  
Высох размытый холм,  
Остался стоять дуб всем бурям назло,  
И ясенёк на нем.  
_

_Лай-лай, не унывай,  
Ходит лес ходуном,  
Жизнь молодую не отдавай,  
Рано лежать бревном.  
_

_Вновь устремился ветвями ввысь,  
Крепким плечом спасён,  
Кроны деревьев в одну слились,  
Так и растут вдвоём.  
_

_Лай-лай, не унывай,  
Ходит лес ходуном,  
Песни о лете мне напевай,  
Рано лежать бревном.  
_

  



End file.
